Restriction
by Optimus-gun
Summary: [COMPLETED] Youngmin dan Sewoon hanyalah sebatas sahabat. Tidak kurang, apalagi lebih. It's GS! Pacaponyo. PacaPo. PacaNyo. Ryoungsen. Ryeongsen. AlpacaxPonyo. Im Youngmin - Jung Sewoon. Boy!Youngmin. Girl!Sewoon. Fem!Sewoon. AU!Highschool. Dialog tidak baku. Brand New Music's MXM - Starship Entertainment's Soloist.
1. Chapter 1

**ALPACA x PONYO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Im Youngmin.**

 **Jung Sewoon.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Produce 101 Season 2 Members.**

 **ONE (Jung Jaewon)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Im Youngmin baru saja sampai di lahan parkir sekolahnya selepas ia mengayuh sepeda gunung biru tua miliknya selama 25 menit dari rumah. Setelah mengunci ban depannya dengan gembok, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki gedung sekolah dalam diam.

Kentara sekali wajah bantal, masih tercetak jelas di wajah youngmin pagi ini. Ia pun tidak memperdulikan adanya kekehan beberapa siswa yang lalu-lalang bersamanya di koridor gedung, saat melihatnya melepas kuapan lebar-lebar. Youngmin masih mengantuk. Jelas ini karena ia harus belajar semalam suntuk sampai pukul menunjukan 2 pagi hanya untuk melewati kuis mingguan kimia.

 **PUK**

Youngmin terlonjak kecil akibat pundaknya dipukul tiba-tiba, padahal ia sedang menguap lebar. Sosok yang menepuk pundak youngmin pun tertawa ringan karena melihat tingkah youngmin barusan. Youngmin memasang wajah jengah, padahal didalam hatinya merasa senang. Di pagi hari seperti ini, ia sudah mendengar tawa dari sosok tersebut.

"tumben baru dateng, nyo"

Gadis bersurai coklat pekat ikal sebatas dada yang diikat setengahnya, hanya mengangguk.

"kak jaewon telat bangun. Jadi, aku nungguin dia dimarahin mama dulu"

Youngmin tersenyum geli mendengar aduan gadis tersebut padanya. Ia pun mengangkat tangannya lalu menempatkan pada sepanjang pundak sempit gadis berwajah teduh itu.

"kenapa gak pergi sendiri aja gitu?"

Gadis itu mendongak sedikit untuk menatap youngmin, yang memang diberkahi oleh kelebihan zat kalsium pada tulang belulangnya.

"kenapa kamu nyuruh aku pergi sekolah sendiri, sedangkan kamu bisa nawarin diri buat jemput aku, min?"

Youngmin tergelak geli dengan tangan yang mengusak pucuk kepala gadis tersebut. Membuat gadis itu melepaskan rangkulan youngmin lalu menatap jengah pemuda yang sudah bersamanya selama 5 tahun tersebut.

"apa-apaan. Rumah aku sama rumah kamu itu, kayak ujung ketemu ujung, ponyo. Aku harus berangkat jam berapa dari rumah, buat jemput kamu, terus kita berangkat sekolah bareng? Emangnya aku punya sim, jadi bebas make motor papa aku, semau aku?"

Tangan youngmin terulur meraih gadis tersebut, untuk ia rangkul kembali. Jung Sewoon mencebik kecil, merajuk. Youngmin langsung menjawil bibir gadis itu yang langsung dapat tatapan membunuh dari sewoon.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan youngmin, bahwa rumah mereka itu letaknya berjauhan.

Tapi, apa salahnya bukan?

Youngmin kan tahu, kalau sewoon itu buta jalanan seoul. Karena biasa diantarkan kemanapun ia pergi, dengan sang ayah maupun dengan kakak lelakinya yang bernama Jung Jaewon tersebut.

"kwajang!"

Youngmin membalikkan tubuhnya, serupa dengan sewoon yang ikut memutar tubuhnya, padahal hanya youngmin yang dipanggil. Youngmin mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai hitam tengah berlari menghampirinya.

Untuk tambahan, hampir seluruh anggota klub music akan memanggil youngmin 'Kwajang' alih-alih nama atau sunbae. Kalau mereka merasa terlalu panjang, mereka akan menyingkatnya menjadi 'jang'.

Dan panggilan tersebut, yang tadinya hanya dipakai oleh angkatan youngmin, menjadi meluas, akibat seringnya anggota seangkatan youngmin memanggil begitu.

"istirahat pertama, disuruh nemuin pak seokhoon"

Alis youngmin naik.

"gua? Mau ngapain?"

"gak tau juga sih, jang. Tapi kayaknya sih, mau ngomongin tentang sertijab. Angkatan kita kan, udah harus turun jabatan, minggu besok"

Youngmin mengangguk-angguk kecil. Ia tak sadar kalau lelaki yang berdiri dihadapannya dan sewoon itu, tengah melirik sewoon, yang berujung dengan senyum kecil saat mendapatkan balasan yang serupa dari sewoon. Sewoon yang melihat itu, hanya menunduk saat merasakan pipi gembilnya mulai dijalari oleh perasaan hangat.

"oke. Makasih infonya, hwan"

Lelaki tersebut mengangguk lalu kembali berlari kecil guna menjauh dari keduanya.

"ketua klub music udah mau turun jabatan ya?"

Youngmin menoleh lalu mencibir seluruh kalimat sewoon.

"iya, nih. Ketua klub jurnalistik yang ini, kapan?"

Sewoon mencubit kecil pinggang youngmin saat putra tunggal keluarga im tersebut menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepalanya, yang langsung disambut oleh erangan kesakitan oleh youngmin.

"sakit, nyo!"

"biarin. Emangnya aku perduli?"

Youngmin mengungkung kepala sewoon dengan gemas.

"iya lah! Aku kan sahabat kamu, nyo. Masa iya gak diperduliin. Jahat kalo gitu mah kamu, nyo"

Ya.

Semua orang yang pernah melihat bagaimana interaksi ataupun tingkah laku keduanya, pasti berpikir kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, yang sudah bersama dari lama. Melihat bagaimana youngmin yang selalu merangkul ataupun menggenggam sewoon saat tengah berjalan bersama. Ataupun sewoon yang terkenal sangat tenang dan tidak banyak omong, akan berubah menjadi sangat cerewet jika dihadapan seorang im youngmin.

Namun pada kenyataannya adalah,

Youngmin dan sewoon hanyalah sebatas sahabat yang pertama kali mengenal satu sama lain saat masa orientasi sewaktu masuk kedalam Sekolah Menengah Neul Paran.

Kenapa mereka bisa dekat?

Karena, waktu itu, sewoon terlambat datang saat pertama kali menjadi murid sekolah tersebut. Berhubung jaewon juga terlambat ke kampus, jadi ia tidak sempat mengantarkan sewoon masuk kedalam sekolah. Jadi, ia meninggalkan sewoon sendirian di depan gerbang sekolah. Apalagi, sewoon itu sangat pemalu.

Disaat ia akan menangis, karena bingung harus melakukan apa. Ingin pulang tapi tidak tahu jalan pulang, ingin masuk tapi pintu gerbang sudah dikunci, bahkan tergembok. Saat itu, datanglah youngmin dengan langkahnya yang gontai sambil minum sekotak susu, seakan tidak perduli dengan kehadirannya yang telat.

Dengan santainya, ia mengajak sewoon menuju gerbang belakang sekolah mereka yang tersembunyi –youngmin bilang, kalau ia diberitahukan hal ini oleh seniornya.

Membantunya masuk ke dalam area sekolah dan langsung berbaur dengan para murid yang tengah berbaris di lapangan sekolah. Sewoon lantas mengucapkan syukur ia tidak jadi kena hukuman akibat youngmin. Sekaligus menyesal, saat menyadari bahwa itu adalah kenakalan pertamanya selama ia hidup sampai menginjak angka 13 tahun.

Mulai dari situ, persahabatan diantara keduanya terangkai. Dan semakin erat saat keluarga keduanya sudah mengetahui hubungan persahabatan yang terjalin diantara mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Halo? hehehe.

Ini baru permulaan sebenernya, ini udah dibikin dari jaman episode 11 produce 101 gak lama udahan. Iya, saya tau kalo peminat pacapo itu gak banyak /eh, tapi gak tau juga sih/sotoy sih lau bor/. Tapi mereka itu lucu. Apalagi pas paca bilang kalo temen sekamarnya pas pertama kali ada di acara itu, kalo gak salah ya si ponyo ini hehehe. Yap! Ini bahasanya lagi-lagi pakai bahasa tidak baku, bahasa pergaulan anak indonesia, hehe. Ya udah, gitu aja hehe.

Maafkan jika sikap berikut sifat mereka, saya buat jadi keluar dari karakter mereka yang sebenarnya hehehe. Tidak ada maksud begitu, karena ini hanyalah dunia imajinasi saya. Mohon dimaklumi jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun pemilihan katanya. Kritik dan saran diperlukan agar menjadi cerminan diri saya untuk kedepannya agar lebih baik.

.

Sekiranya, sekian curhatan dari saya hehehe. Kalo mau di sekip mah rapopo. Asal jangan lupa di follow, favorite, sama review hehehehe. Timpuk aja timpuk gapapa. Asal nimpuknya pake cinta /nadzis cuih/

.

Nantikan kelanjutan dari cerita ini /itupun kalo ada yang nungguin. Gede rasa amat lu coeg/

hehehe

.

.

.

Lah saya baru tau kalo ponyo tuh asli busan. Gak nyangka sebenernya seriusan dah. Soalnya, gak kerasa busan vibe setiap liat ponyo. Liat ponyo tuh, berasa tiduran di lantai mesjid yang abis di pel sama marbotnya sebelom di pasangin sajadah. Adem hehe.


	2. Chapter 2

**ALPACA x PONYO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Im Youngmin.**

 **Jung Sewoon.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Produce 101 Season 2 Members.**

 **ONE (Jung Jaewon)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"ponyo"

Sewoon yang sedang memindahkan berbagai sayuran yang ada di bulgogi, di wadah makannya ke wadah makan youngmin, teralihkan saat lelaki tersebut memanggil panggilan khusus tersebut.

Kenapa youngmin memanggil sewoon dengan ponyo?

Karena, sewoon mirip sebuah tokoh kartun bernama ponyo itu sendiri. Jadi, sejak saat itu lah youngmin terus memanggil sewoon dengan ponyo atau kalau ia sendiri merasa itu terlalu panjang, ia akan menyingkatnya dengan 'nyo'. Sewoon tentu saja awalnya langsung memprotes youngmin. Tapi, lama kelamaan, ia akhirnya terbiasa juga. Ia malas meladeni kekonyolan youngmin saat ia protes kenapa lelaki itu memanggilnya ponyo.

Dan pada akhirnya, sewoon lebih sering dipanggil ponyo oleh youngmin. Dibandingkan namanya sendiri.

"apa?"

"stop, stop. Udah. Kenapa gak dimakan sih sayurannya?!"

Sewoon menatap youngmin dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut kecil.

"aku kan gak suka sayur, min"

Youngmin mengkesah pendek.

"pantesan aja badannya mandek. Gak tinggi-tinggi"

 **TUK**

Youngmin mengerang saat keningnya dapat kecupan cinta dari sendok sewoon. Sewoon sudah tertawa puas, penuh rasa kemenangan saat melihat youngmin yang mulai menggerutu. Mendumal betapa sakitnya pukulan sendok sewoon barusan.

"itu sih, kamunya aja yang ketinggian!"

Youngmin mencibir keras.

"eh, neng ponyo. Anak laki korea yang tingginya diatas angka 170, itu keitung normal. Yang ada kamu tuh. Tinggi badan, cuma sampe diangka 157, gara-gara gak mau makan sayur"

 **TUK**

"youngmin ih!"

Youngmin tergelak saat sewoon mulai bersidekap dan menatapnya tajam. Sewoon berdecak sebal, lalu memilih untuk menghabiskan makanannya dalam diam. Dan mengabaikan youngmin yang masih asik dengan tawa nistanya. Youngmin pada akhirnya meredakan tawa. Ia pun tersenyum geli saat melihat sewoon makan dengan kepala yang sedikit merendah. Gadis itu merajuk karenanya. Ia pun menangkup wajah sewoon lalu membuat wajah tersebut menatapnya.

"jangan ngambek, dong. Aku kan cuma bercanda, nyo"

Sewoon masih diam walaupun mulutnya mengunyah makanan yang baru saja ia masukkan kedalam mulutnya.

"berisik!"

Youngmin tersenyum gemas. Masih setia menangkup wajah sewoon.

"eh. Nanti aku ada rapat klub. Mau ngomongin sertijab. Kamu mau ikut, nyo?"

Mata sewoon yang tadi tidak mau menatap youngmin sama sekali, selepas lelaki tersebut mengejek tinggi badannya, kini berbinar terang. Terarah sepenuhnya pada youngmin.

"eum!"

Youngmin melepaskan tangkupannya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusak pucuk kepala sewoon dengan lembut.

"kalo gitu. Jangan lupa laporan sama bang jaewon"

Sewoon kembali mengangguk lalu mengacungkan 2 ibu jarinya. Selanjutnya, sepasang anak manusia itu melanjutkan makan mereka sambil terus bercakap satu sama lain. Membicarakan hal apapun dengan sesekali sama-sama terbahak, atau sewoon yang merenggut akibat diejek oleh youngmin. Ataupun sewoon yang memukul kening youngmin, karena kelewat sebal mendengar tawa youngmin yang menggelegar begitu.

Manis memang, jika dilihat dari kacamata orang awam.

Tapi, sekali lagi. Hubungan mereka itu tidak pernah melewati batasan yang disebut sebagai sahabat.

Mungkin, salah satunya, atau mungkin juga keduanya, tidak mau untuk mengambil langkah, membawa bahtera persahabatan mereka, pada tingkat yang lebih tinggi.

Takut ada kata pisah yang terucap, dan pada akhirnya, mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi, setelah kata pisah tersebut. Jadi, mungkin, lebih baik menyimpan perasaan suka, dibalik topeng sahabat. Setidaknya, bisa saling menjaga, menemani, dan melindungi, tanpa harus takut kehilangan.

 **.**

 **.**

Youngmin tersenyum saat melihat sewoon yang terlihat seperti tidak berminat sama sekali saat tengah membaca buku sambil mendengarkan lagu di mp3 menggunakan earphone milik youngmin. Ia pun mempercepat pergerakannya, untuk membereskan kertas-kertas maupun dokumen laporan kegiatan mingguan klub. Menjadikannya satu bundle dan menaruhnya di arsip kegiatan. Kegiatan yang tidak akan lagi youngmin bisa lakukan, selepas ia lengser dari jabatannya, yang nantinya akan digantikan oleh orang yang memenuhi kriteria untuk dijadikan sebagai ketua klub mereka.

"ponyo"

Sewoon masih diam sambil membalik lembaran novel yang ada dipangkuannya. Youngmin bersidekap sambil menatap gadis yang masih berada didalam dunianya tersebut.

Sejujurnya,

Siapa yang tidak menyukai sosok pendiam seperti sewoon ini.

Ya, youngmin mengakui kalau ia jatuh cinta pada sewoon.

Ia tidak tahu pastinya kapan. Tapi, yang youngmin tahu, saat ia sadar, ia sudah menganggap apapun yang sewoon lakukan, selalu menarik di matanya. Selalu ingin melihat sewoon, bahkan jika mereka berpisah hanya beberapa menit. Lebih memilih untuk memikirkan sewoon, dibandingkan pelajaran. Dan, ingin melakukan hal apapun bersama dengan sewoon.

Namun, kembali lagi. Ia tidak mau membawa persahabatan mereka, melewati batasan yang sedari awal sudah mereka buat atas kesepakatan bersama.

Ia tidak siap jika harus merasakan sakitnya kehilangan, akibat kata pisah yang terucap saat keduanya sudah tak sejalan.

 **PUK**

Sewoon terkesiap lantas membuka earphone –milik youngmin yang jadi hak miliknya setelah ia pakai selama 5 bulan belakangan ini, lalu menengadah, menatap youngmin dengan matanya yang tergurat oleh kelelahan.

Youngmin tersenyum lalu berjongkok dihadapan sewoon. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyelipkan anak rambut ke balik telinga sewoon.

"ngantuk ya, nyo?"

Sewoon mengangguk. Membuat youngmin menangkup wajahnya dengan senyuman gemas. Sewoon menyamankan wajahnya pada tangkupan youngmin dengan mata yang perlahan memejam.

"mau balik sekarang?"

Mata sewoon kembali terbuka dan mengangkat tangan kirinya setara wajah, untuk memeriksa jam tangannya yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri, jam hadiah pemberian youngmin saat ulang tahunnya ke 16.

"tapi kak jaewon bilang aku dijemputnya jam sembilan, min. Masih lama"

Youngmin melepaskan tangkupannya lalu berdiri dan mengambil tasnya.

"jajan mau gak, nyo? Sambil nungguin bang jaewon jemput kamu"

Mata mengantuk sewoon langsung berbinar seketika. Dengan semangat, ia memasukkan mp3, novel, dan earphone kedalam tasnya lalu bangkit dari single sofa tersebut. Setelah youngmin mengunci pintu ruangan tersebut, ia lantas menggenggam tangan sewoon.

"mau jajan apa mau sekalian makan, nih?"

Sewoon terlihat menimang penawaran youngmin.

"terserah kamu aja deh, min"

Youngmin melepas genggaman dan beralih merangkul si mungil sewoon.

"yakin, terserah aku?"

Sewoon mendongak, menatap youngmin. Diam sebentar lalu menggeleng setelahnya.

"gak yakin, deh. Kamu suka aneh-aneh sih, kalo ngajak makannya"

Youngmin terkekeh ringan.

"terus, maunya apa?"

Sewoon terlihat berpikir lagi.

"aku laper sih, min. Tapi gak laper banget. Makan tteokpokki aja kali ya? Mau gak?"

Youngmin gantian menimang tawaran sewoon.

"tteokpokki? Boleh. Yang ada diujung gang itu aja, ya? Kalo kejauhan, kasian bang jaewon nanti nyariin kamu"

Sewoon mengangguk cepat lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang youngmin. Berjalan bersama sampai lahan parkir sekolah lalu keluar menuju tempat yang ingin mereka datangi tersebut dengan bergoncengan menggunakan sepeda gunung kesayangan youngmin.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah puas makan tteokpokki yang dibayari oleh youngmin, keduanya kembali ke sekolah untuk duduk bersisian di kursi halte dekat sekolah. Menunggui sewoon yang akan dijemput oleh sang kakak.

"nyo"

Sewoon menoleh.

"ngantuk banget ya?"

Sewoon mengangguk sambil mengusak matanya. Youngmin yang melihatnya, tidak bisa untuk tidak mengembangkan senyuman gemasnya.

"sini senderan. Masih 5 menit lagi nih sebelom jam sembilan"

Sewoon tersenyum kecil dan berakhir dengan kepalanya yang ia sandarkan pada bahu youngmin.

"aku kenyang banget. Makanya ngantuk"

Youngmin terkekeh lalu membebaskan wajah sewoon dari rambut yang menutupi. Dan youngmin pun membiarkan keheningan melingkupi mereka dengan erat, saat mengetahui sewoon sudah terpejam dalam rangkulannya.

 **TIN**

Mobil Audi A4 warna putih, berhenti didepan youngmin dan sewoon. Youngmin tersenyum sopan saat melihat sosok yang baru saja turun dari mobil tersebut.

"lah? Nih bocah kok, tidur gini sih?"

Youngmin terkekeh.

"kekenyangan, bang. Abis ngabisin 2 porsi tteokpokki paket lengkap"

Jung Jaewon tertawa kecil mendengar youngmin yang seakan mengadukan tingkah sang adik padanya begitu.

"masukin ke mobil langsung aja, min"

Youngmin pun mengangguk lalu menggoyangkan bahu sewoon yang masih tertidur dalam rangkulannya.

"lu sih, dikasih tidur. Udah tau nih bocah satu, kalo udah nempel terus kena angin, bakal ketiduran terus susah bangun. Sewoon kan pelor"

Youngmin terkekeh sambil terus menggoyangkan badan sewoon untuk membuatnya bangun.

"gua kasian, bang. Dia keliatan capek banget. Terus abis makan, dia bilang ngantuk. Ya udah deh"

Jaewon tersenyum lalu menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala adiknya dengan sedikit gemas, lalu menggeser-geser kaki sewoon dengan kakinya.

"woon. Sewoon. Bangun, dek. Mau pulang gak?"

Sewoon akhirnya mengerang setelah tidak menunjukan reaksi apapun dari gangguan sang kakak. Jaewon menatap jengah adiknya yang masih menyandar pada youngmin dengan mata yang tertutup rapat begitu.

"gua tunggu di mobil deh, min. Tolong ya"

Youngmin mengangguk lagi seiring dengan jaewon yang menjauh dari keduanya, lalu masuk kedalam mobil tersebut. Youngmin pun menyisir surai sewoon perlahan lalu mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga gadis bungsu keluarga jung tersebut.

"nyo. Ponyo. Sewoon. Bangun sebentar dulu, coba. Bang jaewon udah jemput kamu tuh"

Sewoon bergerak. Alih-alih bangun, gadis jung itu malah melingkarkan kedua tangannya, mengungkung pinggang youngmin. Youngmin terdiam sebentar. Ia munafik kalau bilang dia tidak merasa hatinya berdentum, akibat sewoon yang mengungkungnya begitu. Walaupun saat ini, gadis tersebut jauh dari kata sadar.

"sebentar, min. Aku masih ngantuk, nih. Lima menit lagi deh"

Youngmin mengerjap cepat. Ia pun menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan.

Youngmin pun mengusap tangan sewoon yang melingkar di perutnya, sambil terus menepuk-nepuk punggung sewoon.

"iya. Aku tau kamu ngantuk. Tapi, bang jaewon udah jemput tuh. Kamu lanjutin tidur kamu lagi nanti dirumah, nyo"

Sewoon menggerung manja. Youngmin tersenyum gemas lagi.

"aku ngantuk, min"

Youngmin menengadah sambil terkikik geli.

"iya. Aku tau. Bangun dulu sebentar. Masuk ke mobilnya bang jaewon, terus pulang. Kamu lanjutin tidur kamu dirumah. Udah malem. Kasian mama kamu nyariin nanti."

Sewoon mengerung tidak nyaman, walaupun pada akhirnya gadis bungsu keluarga jung itu menegakkan tubuhnya. Sebagian rambutnya turun, menutupi wajah teduhnya yang mengantuk. Youngmin tertawa ringan sembari merapikannya lalu menyelipkan ke balik telinga sewoon.

"ayo. Cepetan. Jadi kamu juga bisa cepet lanjutin tidur kamu. Aku kan juga mau pulang, nyo"

Sewoon memajukan bibirnya sambil mengusak matanya perlahan. Ia pun bangkit setelah menerima uluran tangan youngmin untuk membantunya berdiri. Setelah membantu sewoon menempati kursi penumpang samping pengendara dan jaewon mengucapkan terimakasih, mobil jung bersaudara tersebut menjauh dari halte. Meninggalkan youngmin sendiri, bersiap menaiki sepedanya untuk pulang kerumah.

"kwajang!"

Youngmin baru saja akan mengayuh sepedanya, saat suara yang ia kenal memanggilnya begitu. Ia pun menurunkan standar sepedanya lalu memutar tubuhnya tanpa turun dari sepeda. Sesosok lelaki bersurai kelam, berjalan cepat untuk menghampirinya.

"gua kira, lu udah balik, abis meriksain laporan kegiatan, jang"

Youngmin kembali berbalik menghadap sepedanya saat pemuda itu sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"pengennya. Tapi, tadi nungguin sewoon dijemput abangnya dulu"

Lelaki itu mengangguk kecil.

"lu sendiri? Tumben baru balik jam segini, hwan?"

Kekehan pemuda itu terbentuk seraya menepuk pundak youngmin.

"gua sih biasa balik jam segini, jang. Ngumpul sama klub vocal dulu bentaran tadi"

Youngmin lupa kalau pemuda yang menjabat sebagai wakilnya dalam memimpin klub music itu juga mengikuti klub lain. Klub vocal, seperti yang ia bilang tadi.

"oh iya. Gua lupa kalo lu juga anak klub vocal. Eh. Mereka juga ikut turun jabatan lusa kan? Barengan sama kita?"

Lelaki itu mengangguki pertanyaan youngmin. Hening beberapa saat, sampai terpecah oleh dehaman pelan yang berasal dari lelaki disampingnya.

"jang. Gua boleh nanya, gak?"

Youngmin mengerut seraya bersidekap. Ia pun menatap lelaki tersebut dengan aneh.

"boleh lah, jaehwan. Ya masa gua larang"

Kim Jaehwan —lelaki yang gemar melempar lelucon terkadang dangkal terkadang dalam, yang menjabat sebagai wakil youngmin dalam klub musik dan terkenal dengan suara kencangnya kalau sudah teriak serta suara tawanya yang menggelegar seperti pembunuh berantai. Tapi hampir seluruh siswa mengakui bahwa suara lelaki kim satu ini saat bernyanyi, patut diacungi seluruh ibujari, saking merdunya. Pemuda itu terkekeh salah tingkah.

"punten, nih ya. Lu sama sewoon itu temenan doang, kan? Gak lebih?"

Youngmin menaikkan alisnya lalu tersenyum samar.

"lu sendiri? Liatnya, gimana, hwan?"

Jaehwan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"gua bingung jawabnya, jang. Kalo gua liatnya sih, kalian deket banget. Kayak orang pacaran gitu. Kalo ada lu, pasti ada sewoon. Kecuali pas dikamar mandi"

Youngmin tergelak ringan mendengar jawaban wakilnya tersebut.

"terus juga, pas gua gak sengaja denger pas sewoon ditanya sama seungwoo. Dia bilang kalo lu sama dia itu cuma sahabatan. Lu sama sewoon udah kenal dari hari pertama masuk smp. Gitu katanya"

Youngmin mengangguk masih dalam senyuman.

"ya, emang begitu, hwan. Gua sama dia emang udah sahabatan dari hari pertama di smp"

Mata jaehwan membola.

"serius?"

"iya. Kenapa emangnya?"

Jaehwan mengusap tengkuknya dengan tawa canggung.

"enggak—itu… eum—gua—"

Youngmin bersidekap. Tiba-tiba saja, otaknya memikirkan seluruh kemungkinan negatif, saat jaehwan mulai membahas hubungan antara dirinya dan sewoon. Apalagi melihat gelagat jaehwan yang seperti ini.

Youngmin tahu, jika memberi prasangka buruk pada orang itu adalah hal buruk. Tapi, dia tidak bisa mencegahnya saat ini. Apalagi jika sudah membawa hal –yang menurutnya sakral begini

"gua boleh minta nomornya sewoon gak?"

Kan.

Youngmin tak sadar kalau nafasnya sekarang terdengar seperti memburu. Hatinya tiba-tiba saja terbakar. Ia berdeham kecil untuk menyadarkan dirinya dari kungkungan amarah.

"nomor sewoon?"

Jaehwan mengangguk kikuk.

"iya. Boleh gak? Kan lu sahabat deketnya tuh, jang"

 **DEG**

Sahabat dekat.

Youngmin terpelatuk oleh 2 kata sederhana, tapi mampu membuatnya merasakan sesak yang luar biasa.

Memang benar sih, apa yang dikatakan oleh jaehwan barusan. Dirinya memang hanya sekedar sahabat dekat sewoon. Yang pada kenyataannya, ia telah menaruh hatinya sejak lama pada gadis yang menganggapnya hanya sebagai sahabat dekat itu.

Youngmin melempar senyum samar.

"gua gak tau juga sih, hwan. Gua belom bilang ke sewoon. Nanti kalo ketemu, gua bilangin deh ke orangnya"

Bisa youngmin lihat bahwa sinar keraguan yang nampak di mata jaehwan, langsung menghilang. Berganti dengan sinar terang yang menunjukan rasa terimakasih.

"beneran, jang?!"

Youngmin mengangguk pelan dengan senyum kecilnya.

"iya. Kalo boleh tapi. Gua gak janji"

Jaehwan mengangguk cepat.

"iya, deh. Gua tunggu, kalo gitu. Tapi, serius. Makasih banget, jang. Sumpah, lu baik banget. Pantes sewoon betah sahabatan sama lu"

Youngmin terkekeh pelan sembari meninju pundak jaehwan main-main.

"iya, lah. Makanya tuhan ga banyak-banyak buat orang kayak gua, karena gua baiknya keterlaluan. Langka nih orang kayak gua"

Youngmin melemparkan lelucon dangkalnya, yang disambut kekehan geli oleh jaehwan.

"iya dah. Eh. Bis gua udah dateng, tuh. Gua pulang duluan, ya. Baek-baek dijalan, entar tiba-tiba nyungsep, kan gua gak tau, jang"

Jaehwan melambai samar dan segera berlari masuk kedalam bis dengan tawa ringan. Setelah melihat bis tersebut menghilang di tikungan ujung gang, barulah youngmin mengayuh sepedanya. Dalam diam dengan otak yang berkecamuk hebat. Memikirkan apakah ia akan menanyakan hal yang tadi ia bilang pada jaehwan, atau tidak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Disini, jaehwan saya gak munculin banyak-banyak. Soalnya, saya bahas persahabatannya youngmin sama sewoon. Ya Udah, gitu aja sih hehehe. Maafkan jika sikap berikut sifat mereka, saya buat jadi keluar dari karakter mereka yang sebenarnya hehehe. Tidak ada maksud begitu, karena ini hanyalah dunia imajinasi saya. Mohon dimaklumi jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun pemilihan katanya. Kritik dan saran diperlukan agar menjadi cerminan diri saya untuk kedepannya agar lebih baik.

.

.

Sekiranya, sekian curhatan dari saya hehehe. Kalo mau di sekip mah rapopo. Asal jangan lupa di follow, favorite, sama review hehehehe. Timpuk aja timpuk gapapa. Asal nimpuknya pake cinta /nadzis cuih/

.

.

.

Nantikan kelanjutan dari cerita ini /itupun kalo ada yang nungguin. Gede rasa amat lu coeg/

hehehe


	3. Chapter 3

**(WARN! HARSH WORD)**

 **.**

 **ALPACA x PONYO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Im Youngmin.**

 **Jung Sewoon.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Produce 101 Season 2 Members.**

 **ONE (Jung Jaewon)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sewoon menatap aneh youngmin yang memakan jatah makan siangnya dalam diam. Merasa aneh dengan tingkah lelaki bermarga im tersebut. Sebenarnya, sewoon merasa aneh selama beberapa hari belakangan ini. Hanya saja, bagi sewoon, hari ini adalah puncaknya. Youngmin yang sewoon kenal itu, cerewet, banyak omong, terkadang suka sekali mengusal atau menggelayutinya, padahal badannya menjulang begitu.

Tapi, sudah beberapa hari ini, sewoon merasa kalau youngmin berbeda dari biasanya. Maksud sewoon, youngmin tetap menemaninya kemanapun saat sewoon minta. Dan tetap menemaninya makan siang seperti ini. Tapi, atmosfir diantara mereka berdua, terasa aneh dan asing. Terasa sedikit canggung dibandingkan biasanya.

"min"

Youngmin mendongak sambil memasukkan kacang hitam kedalam mulutnya.

"eum?"

Sewoon bersidekap.

"kenapa?"

Alis youngmin menukik sebelah.

"siapa?"

Sewoon mengkesah pendek.

"ya kamu, lah. Siapa lagi emangnya? Kamu tuh kenapa? Ada apa? Ada masalah?"

Youngmin menggeleng langsung.

"aku gak kenapa-napa dah, nyo"

"bohong!"

Youngmin berdecak pelan.

"ya kali, aku bohong sama keadaan aku, nyo. Kan aku yang ngerasain"

Sewoon mencibir keras.

"kamu aja nih, ya. Sekarang lagi bohong sama aku, min"

Youngmin diam lalu menopang dagunya pada tangan yang bertumpu di meja.

"aku gak bohong, ponyo. Emang kenapa sih? Kok kamu tiba-tiba nanyain aku kenapa gitu?"

Sewoon meminum jus anggurnya lalu menatap youngmin dengan serius.

"aku itu kenal kamu kayak gimana, min. Aku tuh ngerasa kamu beda, beberapa hari ini. Kamu kenapa sebenarnya? Ada masalah? Ya, kalo ada, cerita dong ke aku. Kan aku juga sering cerita masalah aku ke kamu, min. Masa kamu gak mau cerita masalah kamu ke aku? Curang, ih! Sebel aku tuh sama kamu!"

Youngmin tergelak saat mendengar sewoon yang mengomel padanya atas tingkahnya yang —menurut gadis itu, berbeda dari biasanya. Sewoon jengkel setengah mati pada pemuda dihadapannya ini. Padahal ia sedang serius, tapi pemuda im tersebut, malah tergelak geli begitu.

"ih! Udahan dulu ketawanya. Aku serius, youngmin. Malah ketawa, kamu mah!"

Youngmin meredakan tawa gelinya dan beralih menjadi kekehan. Ia menangkup wajah sewoon yang memasang ekspresi sebal.

"dih, dia ngambek! Ya lagian. Orang aku bilang gak kenapa-napa, malah nge-gas. Gimana aku gak ketawa"

"youngmin!"

Youngmin terkekeh geli, apalagi saat sewoon mendaratkan pukulan ringan pada pangkal lengannya.

"oke. oke. Aku udahan dah ketawanya"

Youngmin mengusak pucuk kepala sewoon dengan senyum gemas.

"ya udah. Sekarang cerita atuh ke aku. Kenapa beberapa hari ini kamu kerasanya beda?"

Youngmin melepaskan tangkupannya lalu kembali menopang dagu.

"nih. Aku cerita, ya. Jujur nih"

Sewoon mengerahkan seluruh atensinya pada youngmin. Seakan youngmin akan membeberkan secara percuma, rahasia terdalam idola yang sangat sewoon sukai.

"aku—"

Sewoon bahkan ikut menopang dagu tanpa ia sadari. Youngmin menahan tawanya melihat tingkah sewoon.

"gak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik aja. Aku sehat-sehat aja. Gak ada masalah. Gak ada apa-apa. Semuanya, baik-baik aja!"

Sewoon menjauhkan wajahnya lalu berdecak keras dan mengerang sebal. Youngmin terbahak geli melihatnya.

"kamu mah nyebelin banget sumpah, min!"

Youngmin mengusak pucuk kepala sewoon yang langsung ditepis dengan dengusan oleh si bungsu jung satu itu.

"ya, lagi. Kan aku udah bilang daritadi, kalo aku gak apa-apa. Kamunya masih aja penasaran. Kan aku udah jujur. Terima dong!"

Sewoon kembali berdecak lalu memilih untuk menghabiskan makanannya. Berusaha mengabaikan youngmin yang masih terkekeh-kekeh geli, melihat wajah sewoon yang tertekuk muram begitu. Dan pada akhirnya, sewoon melupakan niatnya untuk menodong youngmin agar lelaki itu memberitahukan, hal apa yang membuatnya berbeda, menurut sewoon. Semuanya, karena canda dan tawa yang dibagi oleh youngmin kepadanya.

 **.**

 **.**

"nyo"

Sewoon menoleh pada youngmin yang duduk disebelahnya. Lelaki itu memutuskan untuk menemani sewoon lagi di halte dekat sekolah, sampai gadis jung itu dijemput oleh sang ayah.

"apa, min?"

Youngmin melesakkan bibirnya. Terlihat ragu, dan itu disadari oleh si gadis bungsu keluarga jung. Ia pun mengembangkan senyuman kecil.

"apaan, sih? Kalo mau ngomong, ya ngomong aja"

Youngmin melempar tatapannya dari wajah sewoon, pada objek lain. Ia berdeham kecil.

"gini, nyo. Eum… temen aku—dia… dia minta—nomor kamu, nyo"

Alis sewoon naik seraya bersidekap.

"nomor aku? Buat apa?"

Youngmin mengangkat bahunya.

"gak tau aku juga, nyo. Dia gak bilang… tapi, dia minta nomor kamu"

Sewoon kini menatap youngmin dengan cukup serius. Membuat youngmin salah tingkah sendiri, mendapatkan tatapan begitu.

"cowok? Cewek?"

"cowok"

Sewoon terlihat mengangguk kecil.

"siapa? Temen deket kamu?"

Youngmin menggaruk kecil pelipis kirinya, canggung.

"iya, nyo. Temen aku. Seangkatan kok. Boleh gak? Kalo gak boleh, nanti aku langsung bilang ke dianya"

Sewoon mengulas senyum tipis.

"gak usah. Bilang aja ke dianya. Kalo mau, dia yang minta langsung. Ga usah kamu perantarain gini"

"tapi, nyo—"

"udah, bilang gitu aja. Bahasannya, selesai"

Sewoon lalu terkekeh dan mulai menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu youngmin. Membuat bibir youngmin terkatup seketika. Putra tunggal keluarga im tersebut pun akhirnya mengangguk-angguk kecil. Berusaha mengabaikan kenyataan yang terjadi padanya. Dengan terduduk berdua di halte bus, menikmati keheningan malam dengan khidmat. Sambil menunggu waktu untuk berpisah, untuk pulang pada keluarga masing-masing.

 **..**

 **..**

"jang"

Youngmin menoleh pada Kim Taemin, sahabatnya yang lain, yang ia kenal semenjak dari kelas satu sekolah tinggi ini sekaligus salah satu partner setianya dalam menghisap batangan nikotin sembari bermain game PC.

"apaan?"

"lu gak bareng si sewoon?"

Alis youngmin menukik kecil, lantas menggeleng sesudahnya.

"emang kenapa?"

Taemin menggeleng kecil.

"enggak. Biasanya kan kalo jamkos gini, lu nyamperin dia ke kelasnya. Kalo enggak, dia yang nyamperin lu ke sini"

Youngmin terkekeh kecil.

"segitu perhatiannya lu sama gua, min"

Taemin mengusap tengkuknya dengan wajahnya yang mengernyit.

"jijik bangsat dengernya, jang. Sumpah"

Youngmin terbahak geli.

"emang kenapa, sih?"

Taemin menggeleng.

"gak biasanya aja, gitu. Lu kan nempel mulu sama sewoon. Kalo ada sewoon, pasti ada lu. Kalo ada lu, pasti ada sewoon. Kecuali kalo lu ke kamar mandi"

Youngmin tertawa geli mendengar penuturan taemin.

"lu sama sewoon, gak putus kan?"

Alis youngmin mengernyit lalu tertawa tak minat.

"gimana putus? Pacaran aja enggak"

Taemin menjatuhkan rahangnya seketika, mendengar ucapan youngmin.

"eh? Seriusan?!"

Youngmin menepak kepala taemin pelan lalu bersidekap dan menatap kawan satu kursinya itu aneh.

"iya lah. Buat apa juga, gua bohong"

Taemin mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"kali aja, gitu. Backstreet gitu, supaya sewoon gak kena santet sama fans lu, jang"

Youngmin mencibir keras, membuat taemin tergelak ringan.

"fans apaan, tai. Backstreet? Ya kali, cowok sejantan gua ngejalanin hubungan kayak gitu. Gak level, min. Pengecut"

Taemin gantian menepak kepala youngmin sambil bersungut kesal.

"bangke lu! Gua sama cewek gua kan backstreet, tai. Gua pengecut dong, kalo gitu?"

Youngmin tergelak kembali.

"lah iya. Gua lupa lu sama cewek lu lagi backstreet. Lagian, kenapa juga sih lu sama dia harus backstreet?"

Taemin mengkesah panjang sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dan menatap lurus kedepan kelas.

"gak tau. Gua sih pengennya, pacaran biasa aja. Tapi, dianya kayak masih ragu gitu, buat bertingkah kayak orang pacaran di depan umum. Terus kalo mau ngajak dia keluar itu, susahnya kebangetan. Asli. Frustasi sendiri gua njing, kalo ngajakin dia pergi berdua tuh. Anjir"

Youngmin mengulas senyum jahilnya lalu merangkul taemin.

"apa jangan-jangan nih ya, min. Cewek lu itu, malu nganggep lu itu pacarnya dia?"

 **PAK**

"bangsat emang lu, jang!"

Youngmin langsung tergelak hebat. Bahkan, ia sampai memukul-mukul meja, saking gelinya. Taemin yang terkena kejahilan youngmin, hanya bisa memaki lelaki itu dengan lebih kasar.

"bercanda gua, sempak. Jangan diambil hati banget, kenapa sih! Kayak kucing bunting lu, tai. Sensitif"

"bacot, sialan"

Youngmin tergelak lagi.

"eh njing. Jonghyun itu kan emang kayak gitu. Lu kan tau gimana pemalunya dia. Terus juga kan dia anak kesayangan guru-guru. Anak tunggal juga kan di keluarganya? Ya pantes kalo dia milih backstreet gitu"

Taemin menatap youngmin.

"gitu ya, jang?"

Youngmin mengangguk takdzim. Membuat taemin meluruhkan bahunya.

"dia nerima lu, terus mau pacaran aja udah syukur, min. Dia kan anak dosen universitas seoul sama staff di kementrian pendidikan. Mana diijinin sama bokapnya, buat pacaran-pacaran gitu sebelum umur legal"

Taemin mengangguk kecil kembali.

"iya juga, sih. Jonghyun pernah bilang ke gua, kalo dia itu emang di batesin banget pergaulannya sama bokapnya, jang"

Youngmin merangkul taemin.

"nah, kan. Bukan tanpa alesan. Terus juga nih, dia itu kan pacarannya sama lu. Yang biangnya berisik di kelas. Sering skip kelas sejarah sama mipa kecuali biologi. Terus juga, sering banget tebar pesona ke adek kelas. Genit banget kayak monyet mau kawin. Keluar masuk ruang BP. Ya gitu deh. Backstreet jadinya. Dia ngambil pilihan bijaksana kok. Percaya sama gua"

Taemin mengangguk-angguk, seakan membenarkan semua perkataan youngmin barusan. Tapi, tak lama ia terdiam.

"bangsat! Lu mau muji apa ngeremehin gua sih?! Anjing juga ya, ini mulut bocah satu"

Youngmin tergelak hebat saat taemin melepaskan rangkulannya dengan kasar. Lelaki itu bahkan masih mempertahankan tawanya saat taemin dengan tidak kalah kasarnya menonjok pangkal lengan lalu mendorong kepalanya sambil terus melemparkan makian pada putra tunggal im itu.

"eh. Sempak. Kita kan lagi mau ngebahas lu sama sewoon. Kenapa jadi bahas gua sama jonghyun gini?"

Youngmin terkekeh kecil membalasnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, datanglah 2 lelaki lain yang langsung menempati 2 kursi lain di depan kursi yang ditempati oleh taemin dan dirinya.

"lah? Jang. Tumben amat ga sama sewoon"

Kang Dongho, —pencetus panggilan 'kwajang' sekaligus 'jang' yang pertama kali, langsung bertanya begitu, waktu melihat sosok youngmin masih duduk dengan tenang di sebelah taemin. Karena, selama ia mengenal youngmin sejak kelas 1, disaat jam kosong seperti ini, anak itu sudah bisa dipastikan tidak akan ada di kursinya dan bisa ditemukan, apabila kau menemukan sewoon.

"lu juga, dong. Tumben amat gak sama minki"

Dongho terkekeh.

"gak lah. Bosen gua, tiap hari dihadepin sama minki mulu. Dia juga lagi asik ngumpul sama gengnya di kelas seungwoo"

Lelaki bersurai hitam minim ekspresi yang duduk disebelah dongho, mencibir keras lalu tertawa remeh.

"jangan percaya. Orang nih bangke satu abis ngecengin adek kelas. Yang namanya Lee Daehwi itu. Kelas 1 berapa gitu. Gua lupa"

Kim Yongguk berceletuk bebas tanpa berpikir lebih panjang, apa akibatnya ia berbicara begitu. Dongho pun menepak belakang kepala yongguk yang langsung dibalas serupa lalu seterusnya, hingga terangkai pertikaian kecil sarat dengan makian dan keplakan-keplakan ringan di kepala, diantara keduanya.

Youngmin dan taemin mencibir keras.

"brengsek ya si dongho. Udah dapet cewek kayak minki begitu, masih aja berani ngecengin adek kelas. Ga abis pikir gua"

Dongho menatap taemin tajam.

"eh, tai. Lu gak ngaca? Udah dapet cewek sebaik jonghyun, masih aja tebar pesona ke adek kelas. Lu mau gua laporin ke jonghyun?"

"anjing. Bacot lu, sempak"

Youngmin terbahak geli melihat ketiga temannya jadi adu mulut satu sama lain. Membicarakan percintaan. Hal, yang sebenarnya tidak bisa ditimpali oleh youngmin. Karena youngmin berstatus sendiri.

"min"

Youngmin teralihkan saat tengah berada ditengah perbincangan kecil bersama taemin, Kim Yongguk, dan Kang Dongho.

"eh. Baru juga diomongin. Udah dateng aja orangnya"

Youngmin menggeplak kepala yongguk tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Yang langsung menguarkan makian dari lelaki kim tersebut.

"sono lu, tai. Udah disamperin sama sewoon tuh"

Dongho bertukar seringai jahil dengan taemin.

"bacot bener, njing"

"im youngmin"

Youngmin terkekeh polos saat sewoon merapal nama lengkapnya. Ia paham kalau sewoon sangat tidak suka, jika dia sudah mendengar youngmin berkata kasar. Sekalipun itu dengan kawan-kawan sepermainannya. Youngmin pun berdiri lalu merangkul sewoon dan mengajaknya keluar dari kelas. Mumpung ada jam kosong karena guru-guru sedang mengadakan rapat membahas kurikulum.

"kenapa, nyo?"

Sewoon menengadah, menatap youngmin, sambil menyodorkan soda kalengan pada lelaki tersebut. Youngmin pun membukanya, lalu menyodorkan kembali pada sewoon.

"buat kamu, min. Aku lagi batuk. Gak boleh minum soda sama mama"

Youngmin menatap sewoon sebentar lalu menenggak isi soda kalengan tersebut.

"pasti gara-gara kemaren, tuh. Ngotot sih lagian, minta makan es krim. Padahal udah dilarang sama bang jaewon sama aku juga"

Sewoon mencebik lucu. Tak terima disalahkan begitu saja oleh youngmin.

"udah periksa ke dokter?"

Sewoon mengangguk sambil menempatkan diri di salah satu kursi batu yang ada di selasar lantai 2 gedung sekolah mereka. Youngmin pun mengikutinya lalu menyisiri surai coklat sewoon yang sengaja digerai.

"udah, kok. Aku juga udah minum obat tadi pagi"

Youngmin mengangguk kecil.

"min"

"eum?"

Sewoon sedikit memajukan tubuhnya.

"temen yang kamu maksud itu—"

Sewoon menjeda ucapannya. Membuat atensi youngmin yang tadi tengah menatap langit abu-abu awal musim gugur, kembali padanya.

"yang mana?"

Sewoon mengulum bibirnya sebentar.

"yang minta nomor aku"

 **DEG**

Youngmin bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang seketika. Kini, otaknya dirubung erat oleh seluruh kemungkinan buruk, yang mampu ia pikirkan. Ia pun berdeham.

"iya?"

"dia—dia… jaehwan? Wakil kamu di klub music? Kelas 3-4?"

Youngmin mengangguk kaku dengan ragu.

Lalu, hening mengambil alih keduanya. Youngmin menghela nafasnya perlahan sambil menengadahkan wajahnya menghadap langit.

"dia udah ketemu kamu, woon?"

Sewoon tersentak. Ia menatap youngmin dengan wajah tak terbaca. Antara kaget, takut, bingung, dan tidak menduga. Youngmin itu, bahkan lebih sering memanggil sewoon dengan ponyo. Jadi, sewoon sedikit berpikir buruk saat youngmin sudah memanggilnya dengan nama begitu.

"sewoon?"

Sewoon mengerjap. Ia menatap youngmin dengan bingung.

"a—apa?"

Youngmin tersenyum kecil.

"kamu udah ketemu sama jaehwannya belom?"

Sewoon berdeham kecil lalu mengangguk pelan.

"berarti, dia sukses tuh, minta nomor kamu langsung?"

Sewoon kembali mengangguk.

"min"

Youngmin merendahkan wajahnya lalu menatap sewoon.

"eum?"

"kamu—kamu gak apa-apa?"

Youngmin tersenyum samar dengan alis yang menukik sebelah.

"aku gak kenapa-napa dah. Emang kenapa sih?"

Sewoon menatap youngmin dengan lamat. Mengarah tepat pada netra kelam milik youngmin yang seperti meredup, jika ditilik dari kacamata sewoon.

"serius?"

Youngmin balas menatap sewoon dengan tidak kalah serius. Ia pun menangkup wajah sewoon lalu mendekatkannya.

"seriusan"

Youngmin menyempatkan untuk melempar senyum tulus sebelum ia melepaskan tangkupannya pada wajah sewoon.

"ke kantin, yuk. Aku mau jajan nih. Kamu mau gak?"

Youngmin bangkit dalam sekali hentak, lalu merengangkan tubuhnya.

"min"

"apa?"

Sewoon ikut bangkit lalu menatap youngmin.

"aku balik ke kelas aja, deh"

Youngmin menaikan alisnya lalu bersidekap.

"serius? Aku mau beli susu pisang, nih. Kamu emangnya gak mau, woon?"

Sewoon berdeham tidak nyaman. Apalagi saat youngmin kembali menyebut 'woon' ketimbang 'nyo'

"iya. Eung—aku masih ada tugas sebenernya, min"

Youngmin mengangkat bahu dengan wajah acuh.

"ya udah"

Lalu youngmin berjalan selangkah lebih dulu. Meninggalkan sewoon di belakangnya yang masih bertanya.

Kenapa youngmin kembali berbeda.

Dan tingkat perbedaannya kali ini, terbilang cukup parah.

Sejujurnya, sewoon memikirkan satu kemungkinan paling besar, dibalik sikap youngmin yang tiba-tiba saja berbeda begini. Namun, ia tidak mau terlalu berharap banyak dengan jawaban tersebut, bila nanti yang ia dapatkan hanyalah harapan semu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Maafkan seandainya kata kasar yang ada dicerita, membuat tidak nyaman. Sudah saya bilang dari pertama, jika percakapan yang saya pakai untuk cerita ini, bahasa pergaulan sehari-hari anak indonesia. Dan kalo make aku-kamu waktu youngmin ngomong ke gengnya itu berasanya aneh. Soalnya, saya yakin, lelaki disana itu tuh, ngomongnya juga kasar begitu sama temen-temen sejenis mereka /heleh, sok tau kamu, cuk. Kayak udah pernah kesana aja/. Mohon dimaklumi jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun pemilihan katanya. Kritik dan saran diperlukan agar menjadi cerminan diri saya untuk kedepannya agar lebih baik.

.

.

Sekiranya, sekian curhatan dari saya hehehe. Kalo mau di sekip mah rapopo. Asal jangan lupa di follow, favorite, sama review hehehehe. Timpuk aja timpuk gapapa. Asal nimpuknya pake cinta /nadzis cuih/

.

.

.

Nantikan kelanjutan dari cerita ini /itupun kalo ada yang nungguin. Gede rasa amat lu coeg/

hehehe.


	4. Chapter 4

**(WARN! HARSH WORD)**

 **..**

 **ALPACA x PONYO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Im Youngmin.**

 **Jung Sewoon.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Produce 101 Season 2 Members.**

 **ONE (Jung Jaewon)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Youngmin terdiam mematung diambang pintu kantin.

Benar-benar diam dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

Menimbulkan kernyitan aneh pada taemin yang kebetulan sedang bersamanya. Bermaksud untuk menyusul dongho, yongguk dan Kang Euigeon, yang sudah lebih dulu pergi ke kantin.

"jang? Kwajang?"

Taemin mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah youngmin. Tapi, ia tidak mendapatkan reaksi apapun. Bahkan, berkedip sekalipun. Youngmin seperti terkena sihir pembeku saat ini. Taemin sedikit merasa khawatir mendapati sikap aneh yang tiba-tiba ditunjukan oleh kawan sekursinya itu.

"jang? Woi! Kwajang! Lu kenapa sih?! Jangan bikin gua takut kenapa"

Taemin masih terus mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah youngmin. Bahkan ia kini berdiri didepan youngmin lalu kembali mengibaskan tangannya.

"woi! Im youngmin!"

 **PAK**

Youngmin berjengit kecil dan mengerjap dengan cepat. Ia pun menatap taemin yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan bingung.

"jang. Lu gak apa-apa kan?"

Alis youngmin naik seluruhnya. Ia menatap taemin dengan pongo.

"gua? Emang gua kenapa, min?"

Taemin bersidekap dan memandangnya dengan alis yang mengerut.

"lu kayak kena gendam, njing. Diem gitu tiba-tiba! Kenapa sih? Lu liat setan lewat, cuk?"

"min!"

Tepat saat taemin akan memutar tubuhnya, menghadap ruangan kantin, youngmin menarik taemin untuk menghadapnya kembali. Sampai ada beberapa kata makian yang terurai dari taemin, akibat terkejut dengan pergerakan youngmin.

"bikin kaget aja lu! Kenapa sih, nyet?!"

"ke atap aja lah. Mulut gua asem nih. Minta tuh bocah tiga padaan, bawa makanan ke sana aja. Itu kantin rame, sumpek banget. Males gua"

Taemin diam sebentar, menimbang ajakan youngmin. Membuat youngmin menahan nafasnya, tanpa sadar. Namun beberapa detik setelahnya, pemuda kim itu mengangguk, menyetujui ajakan kawan satu kursinya.

"boleh, deh"

Lalu youngmin menghela nafas lega seraya merangkul tubuh kurus taemin untuk berjalan bersisian dan melangkah menuju atap gedung timur yang jarang didatangi oleh orang. Maka dari itu, 2 pemuda kelebihan kalsium itu dan kawan kental mereka yang lain, sering kali ke sana untuk sekedar merokok bersama atau jika merasa kelas membosankan. Dan memutuskan untuk bolos pelajaran bersama, sampai pelajaran yang mereka tidak senangi, berakhir oleh bel yang bergaung keras memenuhi seantero sekolah.

"jang"

Youngmin menoleh, menatap yongguk yang barusan memanggilnya, seraya menghembuskan asap rokok lewat hidung.

"apaan?"

Yongguk yang semula bertelentang di kursi kayu panjang menghadap langit, kini bangkit dan duduk bersila. Menghadap youngmin yang sedang bersandar pada pagar pembatas atap sambil menyesap batangan nikotin tersebut.

"gua tadi liat sewoon dikantin, jang"

Mendengar sepenggal kalimat dari yongguk. Sukses membuat youngmin terdiam. Tangannya menggantung di udara, karena ia baru saja menyesap rokoknya. Dongho dan euigeon yang sedang tiduran di kedua sisi yongguk pun, lantas terbangun. Bahkan, taemin yang tengah menenggak sodanya, tersedak. Semua mata menatap yongguk, kecuali youngmin.

"beneran lu? Kok gua gak liat sih, guk? Kan kita ada di kantin tadi barengan"

Yongguk menatap euigeon dan dongho bergantian.

"iya. Lu berdua kan posisi duduknya munggungin dia. Jadi, lu pada gak ngeliat si sewoon"

Taemin menyambangi youngmin yang masih diam. Duduk disisinya lalu memantik api pada rokoknya. Sambil sesekali melirik youngmin, yang masih diam membiarkan angin menghabiskan rokoknya, walaupun telinganya terpasang untuk mendengarkan cerita yongguk.

"terus?"

Yongguk menatap dongho lalu mengalihkannya dengan cepat pada youngmin. Ia sempat bertukar tatap dengan taemin dan pada akhirnya, ia kembali menatap dongho serta euigeon dengan sangsi.

"ah. Gak jadi lah. Gua pikir-pikir lagi, keliatannya, gak enak kalo dibagi gini"

Dongho mendorong kepala yongguk sebal. Euigeon mengkesah jengkel.

"eh, tai. Kalo akhirnya gak jadi cerita mah, gak usah buat orang penasaran. Bangke juga lu, guk!"

Yongguk berdecak saat euigeon mulai menyemprotnya dengan omelan.

"maaf deh. Tapi, emang menurut gua, itu gak enak kalo diomongin gini"

Taemin menatap youngmin lalu menatap ketiga pemuda yang duduk berdampingan di atas kursi kayu tersebut, secara satu-satu dan bergantian. Otaknya pun meruntutkan beberapa kejanggalan-kejanggalan yang ia saksikan dari 15 menit yang lalu, sampai saat ini.

"apaan dah, guk. Emangnya gak enak kenapa? Kalo gak enak mah, kasih aja ke kucing lu"

Keempat pemuda tersebut kompak untuk menatap youngmin. Lelaki itu menghisap kecil rokoknya. Memindahkan asap tersebut pada paru-parunya. Bangkit lalu menginjak batangan kecil tersebut sampai tidak berbentuk seraya mengeluarkan asap yang tersisa lewat mulutnya yang terbuka kecil.

"lanjutin aja. Gua juga penasaran jadinya, gara-gara lu"

Yongguk terlihat bingung sendiri. Ia diam sampai akhirnya euigeon menepuk pundaknya. Menyadarkan lelaki kim tersebut.

"seriusan nih?"

Youngmin mengangguk sekali dengan kecil.

"oke, deh. Tadi sampe mana? Gua lupa"

Dongho berdecak gemas. Tangannya mengangkat seakan ingin mendaratkan pukulan pada kepala yongguk. Lelaki itu pun reflek melindungi kepalanya dengan tangan saat melihat gesture dongho. Untung saja, pemuda kang itu mengurungkan niatnya. Yongguk menghela nafas leganya samar.

"sampe lu liat sewoon di kantin"

Yongguk mengangguk kecil mendengar jawaban taemin yang ikut bergabung dengan duduk disebelah dongho.

"ah iya. Gua kan tadi liat sewoon tuh, dikantin. Terus dia disana, ternyata gak sendirian. Lu pada, tau gak dia bareng siapa?"

Yongguk menjeda ceritanya yang langsung disambut gelengan oleh taemin, dongho, dan euigeon dengan kompak.

"dia sama si jaehwan"

Mata dongho membesar.

"jaehwan? Jaehwan mana?" — Euigeon.

"Kim jaehwan?" — Dongho.

Yongguk mengangguk.

"iya lah. Emang ada berapa jaehwan disekolah kita, bego! Iya, kim jaehwan. Itu wakilnya si youngmin"

Lalu hening.

Seketika, dongho dan euigeon yang tadi sempat memaksa yongguk untuk melanjutkan cerita, sekalipun lelaki tersebut sudah bilang kalau cerita yang akan ia bagi tidak bagus, langsung direngkuh kuat oleh perasaan bersalah. Dua pemuda dengan marga yang sama namun berbeda silsilah tersebut, saling tatap dengan pandangan sangsi dan bersalah. Yang lebih sipit, akhirnya mengkesah panjang dengan perlahan.

"serius, guk?"

Yongguk mengangguk sekali. Meyakinkan euigeon kalau tidak ada kebohongan dalam ceritanya barusan.

"lu gak salah liat? Kali aja bukan sewoon, guk"

Yongguk menggeleng pasti untuk jawaban dongho.

"enggak, dong. Gua yakin banget itu sewoon. Gua kan tau sewoon itu kayak gimana. Itu tuh bener-bener sewoon, dong. Yakin gua. Serius dah"

Dongho melirik taemin lewat sudut matanya. Lelaki itu pun kebetulan tengah menatap dongho. Jadilah, kedua lelaki tersebut saling bertukar tatap dengan berjuta arti yang tak bisa tersampaikan oleh ucapan.

"serius, guk?"

Semuanya menoleh pada youngmin. Satu-satunya yang berdiri diantara mereka dengan alis yang sama-sama mengangkat.

"oh? I—iya?"

Euigeon menoleh cepat.

Kenapa yongguk menjadi ragu begitu, setelah ia yakin sekali saat menjawab pertanyaan dongho tadi?

Youngmin yang tadinya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar pembatas, menatap keluar sekolah, kini berbalik dan menatap seluruh teman sepermainannya itu.

"woah. Jaehwan gercep juga"

Taemin membuka mulutnya kecil.

"maksudnya?"

Youngmin melempar senyum lalu melangkah gontai dan duduk disebelah taemin. Sehingga semua mata sepakat untuk menatapnya lebih lekat. Bahkan, euigeon yang duduk paling pinggir pun rela pindah hanya untuk duduk dibawah. Agar bisa melihat youngmin seutuhnya.

"ya gitu. Jaehwan waktu itu minta nomor sewoon. Sekitar 2 mingguan kemaren lah, kalo gua gak salah inget. Gua kira gua doang, yang tadi liat sewoon sama jaehwan makan bareng dikantin. Ternyata lu juga liat, guk"

Semuanya diam. Menunggu kelanjutan youngmin untuk kembali bercerita. Youngmin menatap teman-temannya satu persatu secara bergantian dengan bingung.

"lu pada kenapa sih?"

Dongho bergerak kecil. Membuat yongguk, taemin, bahkan euigeon yang duduk dibawah, terkesiap. Tersadar dari alam lamunan mereka.

"ya nungguin lu cerita lah, sempak! Udah? Gitu aja?"

Youngmin mengangguk menjawab semburan dongho yang terdengar gemas.

"sebentar"

Kini, semua mata beralih menatap taemin. Termasuk youngmin.

"jang. Gua ngerasa lu mulai jauhin sewoon deh, kesini-sini. Lu itu kan biasanya kemana-mana sama sewoon. Sekarang, apa-apa sendiri atau gak, ngajakin kita. Lu itu, ada jamkos pas mau kita ngajakin bola aja, udah ngilang bareng sewoon"

Youngmin tertawa hambar setelahnya.

"gua ngilang, salah. Gua gak ngilang, tambah salah. Gua kudu ngapain dah?"

"gak gitu, jang"

Youngmin merangkul taemin dan menyapu wajah teman-temannya cepat.

"ya, gini aja, dah. Lu pada kan udah tau tuh, kalo jaehwan minta nomor sewoon ke gua. Nah, lu pada bisa nangkep kan, buat apa tuh anak minta nomor sewoon?"

Yongguk mengangkat tangannya. Seakan ia ingin menyampaikan pertanyaan pada guru. Menciptakan senyum geli pada youngmin yang melihatnya.

"jaehwan suka sama sewoon, jang?"

Youngmin mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"waktu itu sih, jaehwan ga bilang dia suka apa enggak, sama sewoon. Tapi, pas yongguk bilang kalo liat sewoon sama jaehwan berduaan di kantin tadi. Kayaknya mah iya"

"terus?"

Youngmin menatap euigeon lalu terkekeh kecil.

"nabrak"

Euigeon beralih seraya berdecak jengah.

"dih, si tolol. Gua lagi serius juga!"

Youngmin tergelak saat lelaki yang juga memilik kampung halaman yang sama dengannya itu, mengomel padanya dengan logat busan yang kental.

"serius, min. Lu ngebiarin aja gitu sewoon dideketin sama jaehwan?"

Youngmin terkekeh mendengar dongho yang bersungut.

"terus? Gua harus apa? Ngelarang jaehwan buat deketin sewoon, gitu?"

Dongho berdecak tidak kalah keras dibandingkan euigeon tadi. Saat dia melihat reaksi Youngmin yang kelewat santai saat berbicara mengenai hal yang berhubungan dengan masalah perasaan seperti ini.

Sejantan apapun seorang lelaki, pasti akan menjadi lebih sensitif saat tengah berbicara dengan sesamanya perihal hubungan masalah perasaan begini. Setidaknya, itu menurut dongho.

Dongho berkesah pendek. Matanya menatap youngmin dengan makna yang tak tersirat.

"ya—tapi kan lu sama sewoon—"

Youngmin menepuk paha dongho. Membuat lelaki kang itu bungkam seketika. Mengurungkan niatnya untuk melanjutkan ocehannya.

"gua sama sewoon cuma sahabatan dari lama. Masa iya gua ngelarang orang buat deketin sahabat gua? Kan gak boleh"

Youngmin menjeda kalimatnya lalu mengukir senyum tipis.

"lagian gua juga gak serakah. Gua ngebiarin sewoon deket sama siapa aja. Sewoon juga ngebiarin gua deket sama siapa aja. Sesimple itu hubungan gua sama sewoon. Gak usah mikir ribet-ribet dah"

Semuanya mengangguk samar, selepas youngmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ada benarnya juga ucapan youngmin jika mereka pikirkan leboh dalam dan secara seksama.

Youngmin pun mengembangkan senyumnya seraya bangkit.

"balik lah. Istirahat udah mau abis, jir. Kita belum mandi parfum nih"

Keempat pemuda kelas 3-2 itu saling tatap satu sama lain dan bangkit dengan cepat, mengikuti youngmin yang meniti langkahnya menuju pintu atap.

"anjir. Gua lupa abis ini mtk. Bisa digantung berjamaah kita kalo bau rokok gini sama pak kyuhyun"

Youngmin yang berjalan lebih dulu dibanding keempat kawan kentalnya hanya bisa mengulas senyum kecil mendengar celoteh euigeon dengan logat busan. Membuat beberapa kawannya tergelak saat euigeon selesai bicara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Maafkan jika sikap berikut sifat mereka, saya buat jadi keluar dari karakter mereka yang sebenarnya hehehe. Apalagi dengan kata-kata kasar yang tertuang dalam percakapan diantara youngmin dan gengnya. Tidak ada maksud begitu, karena ini hanyalah dunia imajinasi saya.

.

.

Akhir kata,

Dan ini persembahan saya yang selanjutnya. Mohon dimaklumi jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun pemilihan katanya. Kritik dan saran diperlukan agar menjadi cerminan diri saya untuk kedepannya agar lebih baik.

.

.

.

Nantikan kelanjutan dari cerita ini /itupun kalo ada yang nungguin. Gede rasa amat lu coeg/

hehehe.

.

.

Untuk cerita selanjutnya, akan ada penambahan original character. Anggap saja oc yang dibuat itu adalah diri para pembaca sekalian. Walaupun fisik yang saya gambarkan untuk si oc itu sangat berbeda jauh dengan sosok pembaca sekalian. Atau tidak, pandanglah oc tersebut sebagai bagian cerita diluar tokoh yang kalian sukai hehehe. Diabaikan juga tidak apa-apa, sebenarnya hehehe.


	5. Chapter 5

**(WARN! HARSH WORD)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ALPACA X PONYO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Im Youngmin.**

 **Jung Sewoon.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OC as Youngmin's Niece.**

 **Produce 101 Season 2 Members.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **PRAK**

Kim Sujin terlonjak kecil saat mendengar suara benda yang jatuh cukup keras, menggema dikamarnya selagi ia sedang mengerjakan tugasnya. Ia pun berbalik dan menatap sebuah ponsel hitam yang sudah berserakan dengan tak beraturan dilantai kayu kamarnya. Nafasnya ia hela dengan perlahan bersamaan dengan matanya yang ia alihkan pada seorang lelaki yang tengah tertidur pulas diatas ranjangnya.

Mendengar dengkuran halus dari tubuh menjulang yang kurus diatas kasurnya itu, ia mengusak sebal rambut jelaganya. Mulutnya merangkai makian yang sepenuhnya, ditunjukan terkhusus untuk pemuda berbalut kaus oblong hitam dan celana basket biru tua tersebut.

 **PAK**

"ca. Bangun!"

Pemuda yang tidur memunggunginya, tak bergerak sedikitpun. Mengabaikan tepukan keras sujin apalagi panggilannya. Padahal ia yakin, kalau tepukan di paha tersebut sudah cukup kuat.

 **PAK**

"paca. Bangun dulu"

Ada gerungan tak nyaman yang berasal dari si pemuda walaupun tubuhnya masih berdiam. Mata sujin teralih pada ponsel yang sudah ia rangkai kembali ke bentuk awalnya, yang kembali bergetar panjang. Menandakan adanya sebuah panggilan masuk.

"youngmin! Bangun dulu kenapa sih. Itu ada yang neleponin lu daritadi tuh. Kasian gak diangkat-angkat"

Dan sujin dibalas oleh racauan tidak jelas dari sepupunya yang lebih tua setahun dibandingkan dirinya itu. Sujin menyerah. Tak ada gunanya juga membangunkan Im Youngmin yang kalau sudah tidur, serupa dengan mayat. Ia pun mengambil ponsel youngmin dan tersenyum tipis saat melihat potret seorang gadis tengah tersenyum, sebagai profil sang penelepon.

 **Ponyo**

"hallo?"

Jeda sebentar. Membuat sujin menjauhkan ponsel itu sebentar. Memeriksa, apakah ia tidak sengaja menyentuh ikon merah karena tidak ada sahutan, tapi nyatanya tidak. Telepon masih tersambung dengan line diseberang sana.

"hallo? Ini ponyo ya?"

 ** _"_ _a—ah iya. Hallo"_**

"nyariin paca ya?"

 ** _"_ _eum… ini nomornya im youngmin bukan?"_**

Sujin menepak keningnya pelan.

"eh iya. Ini nomornya youngmin. Nyariin youngmin ya?"

 ** _"_ _oh. Aku kira salah sambung. Iya. Youngminnya ada?"_**

"pa—ah, youngminnya lagi tidur. Tadi baru balik futsal sama temen-temennya soalnya"

 ** _"_ _oh. Tidur. Ya udah deh"_**

"ada yang mau disampein gak? Biar nanti gua sampein pas youngmin bangun"

 ** _"_ _eum? Kayaknya—enggak. Bilang aja aku nelepon dia. Oh iya, ini siapa ya?"_**

"gua sujin. Sepupunya youngmin"

 ** _"_ _oh. Sujin. Kim sujin ya?"_**

"iya"

 ** _"_ _ya udah. Gitu aja deh, jin. Makasih ya"_**

"siap"

 ** _"_ _aku tutup ya"_**

"oke"

 **PIP**

Percakapan sujin dengan penelepon yang dinamai 'Ponyo' oleh youngmin berakhir. Ia pun menaruh ponsel youngmin keatas meja nakasnya kembali setelah melihat daftar panggilan di ponsel tersebut. Dan menggeleng mafhum saat mendapati 15 panggilan masuk dari ponyo yang tak terjawab.

 **PAK**

"anjing"

Sujin terlonjak kecil saat tiba-tiba tubuh yang terdiam bak mayat itu, berseru kencang saat mendapatkan tepakan dipaha darinya. Tubuh itu berbalik menghadap sujin yang duduk di pinggir ranjang masih dengan mata yang tertutup rapat.

"sakit, bangke. Tai banget"

Sujin menjatuhkan rahang bawahnya.

Ini sepupunya, sedang melindur atau bagaimana?

"ca?"

"apaan?"

Oh.

Sudah bangun rupanya.

"udah bangun?"

"menurut lu aja, ndut"

Sujin mencibir lantas bangkit.

"tuh, tadi pacar lu neleponin pas lu lagi tidur, ca. 15 kali dan baru keangkat pas nelepon yang ke 16 kali"

Mata youngmin perlahan membuka. Ia pun mengusaknya bergantian sambil melakukan peregangan kecil di atas kasur.

"pacar?"

Sujin mengangguk sembari mendudukan dirinya kembali diatas kursi meja belajar. Melanjutkan tugasnya yang sempat terhenti akibat menjawab panggilan telepon youngmin.

"iya. Si ponyo ca"

Youngmin bangun dalam sekali hentak.

"ponyo?!"

Sujin kembali terlonjak dan segera memutar tubuhnya menghadap youngmin yang masih bertahan diatas kasurnya. Alisnya mengernyit aneh melihat reaksi youngmin.

"iya. Dia neleponin lu terus. Tadi sampe jatoh malah hape lu. Terus pas kebetulan mau gua taro balik, eh dia nelepon. Ya udah gua angkat aja"

Youngmin membanting tubuh kurusnya kembali dengan berseru kesal. Membuat sujin memperdalam kerutan pada keningnya.

"lu kenapa, ca?"

"ya elah, ndut! Kenapa diangkat?!"

Sujin diam.

"emangnya kenapa?"

Youngmin bangun lagi lantas mengusak surai jelaganya dengan erangan kesal. Ia pun turun dari ranjang sujin dengan cepat.

"gua udah lama gak angkat telepon dia, ndut! Ah lu mah. Ada aja!"

"lah? Gua mana tau, ca. Lu gak bilang"

 **BRAK**

Setelah menyemprot omelan pada sujin yang masih bingung. Youngmin keluar dari kamar sujin dengan membanting pintu.

"woi bangsat! Pintu kamar gua rusak!"

"bacot, tai! Gua marah sama lu pokoknya!"

Tidak keluar dari rumah, biarpun ia mendeklarasikan kemarahannya pada sujin, sang sepupu dari pihak ayah –ibu sujin adalah adik ayah youngmin makanya marga mereka berbeda, youngmin berjalan cepat menuju dapur keluarga kim yang kebetulan sedang sepi.

Karena itulah ia datang atas suruhan pamannya yang merupakan ayah sujin. Menemani si kim tunggal satu itu, karena kedua orangtua gadis itu tengah berpergian selama 1 minggu lamanya.

Kalau ada kedua orangtua sujin, mana berani mereka saling berteriak dengan menggunakan kata kasar?

Bisa digantung berjamaah keduanya, di pohon persik tua belakang rumah keluarga im.

 **BRAK**

Lagi, pintu kulkas dibanting oleh youngmin. Ia pun membuka sekotak susu dengan kasar lalu menenggaknya dengan rakus.

"ah elah"

Lalu ia menghabiskan susu kotak tersebut dalam sekali tenggak dan membanting bungkus kosong itu ke dalam tong sampah.

"ca"

Tepat saat akan keluar dari dapur, ia mendapati tubuh gempal sujin menghampirinya setelah selesai meniti tangga. Youngmin mengabaikan panggilannya sambil berjalan menuju sofa bed depan tv dan membanting tubuhnya disana. Sujin ikut menempatkan dirinya di single sofa sebelah youngmin.

"paca. Dengerin gua dulu"

Youngmin melirik sujin lewat ekor matanya.

"apaan?"

"gua gak tau, ca. Orang dia nelepon, pas gua abis ngebenerin hape lu yang jatoh. Ya, gua reflek ngangkat"

Youngmin menghela nafas berat. Ia pun menutup matanya dengan lengan kanan.

"santai aja"

"ca. Serius"

"ya, gua juga"

"jangan marah, ih!"

"enggak"

"ah, youngmin. Itu lu marah sama gua. Serius, ca. Sumpah. Gua gak tau kalo ternyata lu sama dia udah lama gak teleponan"

Youngmin menghela nafas kembali lalu menurunkan lengannya dari wajah. Ia pun bangkit dengan perlahan. Ia menatap sujin yang wajahnya benar-benar mengguratkan perasaan bersalah. Ia kembali menghela nafas.

"gak apa-apa. Santai aja"

"tapi kan, ca—"

"gua emang lagi ada masalah sama dia, ndut. Makanya gua udah lama gak teleponan. Tapi, kayaknya emang tuh masalah mesti gua selesain secepetnya"

Sujin menunduk.

"lu gak putus sama ponyo, kan?"

Youngmin terdiam lalu tawa hambar, terbentuk darinya.

"putus? Sejak kapan gua pacaran sama dia?"

Sujin mendongak cepat. Matanya mendelik, mengarah sepenuhnya pada youngmin.

"serius?!"

Youngmin mengangguk sekali. Sujin mengerjap lalu melempar punggungnya pada sandaran.

"bohong lu!"

Youngmin mendecih.

"gua jawab, malah dikata bohong. Wes sak karepmu, toh ndok"

Sujin diam. Bibirnya mengatup erat. Matanya pun tertuju sepenuhnya pada sosok kurus youngmin yang sedang menatap jengah tayangan televise. Sujin mengikuti arah pandang youngmin dan langsung mengernyit.

Sejak kapan youngmin yang buta politik dan permasalahannya, menonton berita yang menyiarkan berita politik dalam negeri?

Sejak kapan?

Sejak masalah pengangkatan panggilan dari sewoon yang tidak disengaja oleh sujin, sepertinya.

Sujin mengkesah panjang. Ia pun bangkit lalu berjalan santai menuju dapurnya. Lama berkutat didapur, ia keluar dengan 2 mug ditangannya. Masing-masing dikepuli oleh asap. Ia pun menyodorkan mug hijau pada youngmin. Youngmin terkesiap dan menatap mug didepan wajahnya lalu menengadah menatap sujin.

"apaan nih?"

"racun"

"serius, bangke"

Sujin berdecak lalu menaruh mug hijau itu pada meja kecil didekat mereka lantas duduk disebelah youngmin.

"liat aja sendiri"

Youngmin mendengus pelan lalu mengambil mug tersebut.

Coklat panas.

Bibirnya mengatup. Mencermati kepulan asap diatas gelasnya. Perlahan, bibir tebalnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis.

"makasih, ndut"

Sujin yang tengah menggoyang-goyangkan mug putihnya, menoleh.

"beliin gua jjajangmyeon ya"

Youngmin mendorong kepala sujin main-main.

"tai lu, pengeretan!"

Sujin terbahak lalu menyesap coklat panasnya.

"ca. Beneran lu lagi ada masalah sama ponyo lu itu?"

Youngmin terkekeh kecil.

"gak bisa disebut masalah juga sih, ndut"

Alis sujin mengerut dan matanya menyorot youngmin dengan aneh.

"lah, terus? Disebut apaan dong, ca?"

Youngmin menoleh lantas menggeleng.

"gua juga bingung ndut, nyebutnya apaan"

Sujin mencibir sejadinya.

"bloon dih. Bingung gua, kenapa sekolah tinggi sekang, mau nerima murid bloon gak ketulungan kayak lu, ca"

Youngmin berdecak jengkel lalu kakinya naik dan menendang paha gemuk sujin.

"sebloonnya gua. Gua gak pernah dapet nilai 5 pas ulangan matematika kayak lu ya, ndut"

Sujin yang gantian berdecak.

"tai kan, bawa-bawa nilai"

"lu duluan yang mulai"

Sujin mengkesah pendek.

"oke. Oke. Terus gimana?"

Youngmin menatap sujin bingung sembari menaruh mugnya pada meja.

"gimana apanya?"

"ya masalah lu sama ponyo lah, dongo! Ah elah. Gua kelepak lama-lama kepala lu, ca!"

Youngmin tergelak geli mendengar sujin yang mengomel begitu.

"kan gua bilang. Itu tuh bukan masalah, ndut"

Sujin menghela nafas berat.

"ya udah. Bukan masalah. Oke. Alesan lu, kenapa lu gak ngangkat teleponnya si ponyo. Padahal, dia udah neleponin lu berkali-kali. Dan, lu udah lama gak teleponan sama dia"

Tatapan sujin berubah menjadi lebih serius. Serupa dengan youngmin. Bahkan, rahang lelaki itu mengeras sekejap saat sebuah peristiwa tiba-tiba merangsek dalam otaknya.

"gua gak mau ganggu hubungan dia, ndut"

Sujin terdiam. Gurat keseriusannya, terbang begitu saja selepas ia mencerna kalimat youngmin barusan.

"gua mau mulai biasain diri gua buat sendirian gitu, ndut. Gak musti sama dia terus-terusan"

Youngmin menyandarkan punggungnya perlahan.

"mungkin, mulai sekarang—gua kudu jaga jarak sama ponyo. Biar cowok yang lagi deketin ponyo, gak salah paham sama gua, ndut. Yang ujungnya nanti, malah dia ngajakin gua berantem, karena gak suka ngeliat ponyo deket sama gua"

Ruang keluarga milik keluarga kim terasa hening. Tv yang menayangkan berita pun diabaikan oleh keduanya.

"ca"

"hah?"

"lu rela lepasin gitu aja, si ponyo yang udah ada dilingkaran lu dari lama, buat cowok laen?"

Youngmin menoleh. Perlahan, ia tersenyum kecil lalu tertawa ringan setelahnya.

"ya mau gimana? Tapi emang gua sama dia cuma sahabatan. Gak lebih. Gak kurang"

Sujin menatapnya serius.

"ca"

"haah?"

"jujur sama gua. Lu suka kan sama ponyo ini? Suka yang lebih. Ngejurus ke cinta. Iya, kan?"

Youngmin tertawa hambar menanggapinya dan tak lama terdiam.

"gua munafik, kalo gua bilang gua gak suka sama dia, ndut. Pasti lah, gua nyimpen perasaan yang lebih dari temenan ke dia. Udah 5 tahun bareng terus"

Sujin mendengarkan cerita youngmin dengan seksama.

"ada saat dimana gua kepengen banget nembak dia, ndut. Tapi tiba-tiba gua sadar. Kalo gua sama dia putus nanti. Pasti kita gak akan bisa ngulang kejadian, kayak pas kita masih sahabatan dengan perasaan yang sama. Pasti bakalan canggung gitu, karena udah pernah jadi mantan. Sekalipun, misalnya gua sama dia pisahnya baik-baik. Ada yang bilang pas jadi mantan masih bisa temenan baik-baik? Halah kentut setan! Gak percaya gua"

Sujin terbahak mendengar umpatan youngmin lalu mengangguk cepat.

"terus? Akhirnya? Lu milih gini aja? Sahabatan doang, padahal mah lu suka banget sama si ponyo ini?"

Youngmin mengangguk sekali.

"gak apa-apa lah, menurut gua. Gini aja cukup buat gua"

Sujin berdecih.

"gini aja cukup? Tai kuda, ca. Tai kuda"

Youngmin melirik sinis.

"apaan sih?!"

Sujin menurunkan kakinya dan menghadapkan tubuhnya kembali ke depan.

"gini aja cukup? Kalo cukup, lu gak akan bilang ke gua, kalo lu udah lama gak teleponan sama dia, ca. Gak akan ngebiarin ponyo neleponin lu terus kayak gitu. Gak akan ngediemin teleponnya ponyo, ca. Tai kebo lu"

Youngmin mengkesah panjang. Lalu tanpa tedeng aling-aling, telapak tangannya ia adukan pada kening sujin. Membuat gadis gempal itu merangkai makian untuk youngmin.

"ndut! Lu gak tau rasanya move on sih. Itu, move on tuh, gampang banget pas diucapin. Tapi pas gua ngelakuin? Najis. Beratnya kebangetan. Anjing. Kayak lu ngangkat gajah tumpuk lima, tau gak lu"

Sujin terkikik melihat gusarnya sang sepupu.

"oh, jadi gitu. Lu gak ngangkat telepon dia ini, dalam masa move on nih ceritanya, ca?"

"iya. Lu sih, ndut. Pake acara diangkat! Ambyar dah, rencana move on gua. Pasti dia minta penjelasan nih ke gua!"

Sujin terbahak geli.

"lu sih gak urunan dulu sama gua. Kalo gitu kan bisa gua atur jadinya. Tapi kalo gitu, ca. Bagus kan? Lu bisa ketemu dia buat yang terakhir kali, sebelom lu bener-bener move on?"

Youngmin mendecih keras.

"tai ledig. Udah ah. Gua laper nih. Si bibi gak masak, kan? Beli jjajangmyeon depan komplek aja lah"

Sujin bertepuk tangan lantas terkekeh senang.

"gua ganti celana dulu bentaran"

"ya udah. Jangan lama-lama. Cacing gua udah pada demo nih"

Sujin memasang pose hormat pada youngmin tanpa banyak bicara, gadis itu berlari kecil menuju kamarnya dilantai atas rumah keluarga kim. Sepeninggalan gadis tunggal keluarga kim itu, youngmin mengukir sebuah senyum.

Memang ia belum lega sepenuhnya. Tapi paling tidak, ada satu bata yang terangkat dari dadanya, selepas ia bercerita pada si gempal kim itu dan dihibur dengan cara sujin.

 **..**

 **..**

"ikut gak, nyet?"

Youngmin menoleh sebentar pada taemin dan dongho yang berjalan disebelah kanannya.

"ikut apaan?"

"nobar di rumah gua"

Alis youngmin naik satu mendengar sahutan dongho.

"nobar apaan?"

"ada film bagus kata minki. Tapi gua lupa judulnya"

Youngmin kini menoleh.

"minki? Siapa aja yang dateng?"

"jonghyun, gua, minki, euigeon, sama si seungwoo. Ikut gak lu?"

Youngmin mendecih sebal setelahnya. Membuat taemin dan dongho langsung bertukar tatap bingung.

"lu sama pacar lu. Si dongho juga. Si euigeon sama seungwoo. Gua sama siapa, anjing? Lu pada mau bikin bokep berjamaah, terus gua kameramennya?"

Kedua lelaki itu lantas terbahak geli mendengar gerutuan youngmin.

"lah iya. Gak kepikiran gua luh. Tapi boleh juga kalo dicoba mah. Lu mah solo aja, jang. Dapet pahala bantuin orang laen. Ye gak, dong"

"yoi"

"bangsat"

Taemin dan dongho kembali melanjutkan tawa mereka dan seketika berhenti saat akan memasuki kelas mereka.

Karena disana, ada seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam kelas mereka dan tengah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"jang"

"apaan?"

"itu—"

Youngmin yang sedang tidak memperhatikan jalanan akibat membenarkan kancing kemejanya, langsung mendongak.

"min"

Youngmin terdiam. Berhadapan dengan gadis bersurai coklat pekat ikal yang sudah lama menghilang dari radar penglihatannya.

Bukan hilang,

Hanya saja sengaja tidak youngmin inginkan untuk berada dalam ruang lingkup penglihatannya dulu.

Untuk mempermudah proses 'membiasakan diri untuk sendiri'

Putra tunggal keluarga im itu berdeham kecil lalu menyugar surai kelamnya.

"eh, sewoon"

Taemin dan dongho yang memperhatikan keduanya, hanya kompak untuk berdiam diri dengan alis yang sama-sama berkerut.

Sewoon menatap youngmin dengan lamat. Tak lama, wajahnya mendekat. Hidungnya mengendus ada bau tembakau dibakar yang menyelubungi kemeja putih youngmin walaupun bercampur dengan wangi parfum yang biasa youngmin pakai.

 **GREP**

"ikut aku"

"woi! Jang!"

Youngmin bahkan belum sempat membalas saat sewoon mengamit lengannya dan mencengkram pergelangan tangan kanannya lantas membawa pergi menjauh dari depan kelas 3-2. Untunglah ia sempat berbalik untuk mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada kedua kawan kentalnya yang menatap khawatir. Memberi tanda kalau dirinya baik-baik saja.

Keduanya sudah sampai di selasar lantai 2.

Sewoon masih mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan youngmin. Youngmin yang mendapat tatapan lurus dan tajam begitu, menaikkan alisnya.

"kenapa? Ngeliatin guanya gitu amat"

Sewoon terhenyak.

Apa tadi?

Gua?

Youngmin barusan bilang gua dan itu saat bicara dengan sewoon?

Sewoon mengerjap. Ia pun kembali mengendus tangan kanan youngmin yang masih ia cengkram kuat.

"min"

"apaan?"

Sewoon menghela nafasnya perlahan dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan youngmin.

"aku udah pernah bilang kan?"

Alis youngmin berkerut bingung.

"bilang apaan?"

Sewoon bersidekap dengan kepala yang perlahan merendah sambil menghela nafas kembali.

"aku gak suka kamu ngerokok gitu, min"

Wajah youngmin tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi datar. Ia pun tanpa sadar, ikut bersidekap.

"aku kan udah bilang. Aku gak suka, kalo kamu ngerokok. Apalagi umur kamu belom legal. Aku tuh gak suka perokok"

Sewoon menatap youngmin dengan matanya yang memerah saga. Ia berdeham kecil. Mengurangi rasa tercekat di tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba terasa menyentak.

"kamu tau kan, kakek aku meninggal gara-gara rokok. Aku gak mau ada orang yang nyentuh rokok lagi. Apalagi kamu. Aku kan udah bilang"

Sewoon mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

"aku tau, kamu sering ngerokok bareng sama taemin. Sama dongho juga. Kalo gini caranya. Aku mau, kamu jangan deket-deket sama mereka. Kalo kamu deket sama perokok, otomatis kamu ikutan ngerokok, min. Ngerokok tuh nular"

Sewoon memukul pelan dada youngmin sedikit kencang.

"terus juga. Kenapa kamu bilang, kamu gak bisa pas aku ajakin ke toko buku, waktu hari minggu? Pas aku telepon dan yang ngangkat sujin, dia bilang kamu tidur. Abis main futsal. Kamu bohong ke aku, min?"

Youngmin memalingkan wajahnya dengan senyum hambar.

"kamu kenapa sih, min? Aku ada salah apa sama kamu, sampe aku dijauhin begini sama kamu, hah? Kasih tau aku, kalo ternyata ada sikap aku yang kamu gak suka, tapi aku lakuin. Jangan diem gini, tapi malah ngejauh. Kamu tuh ngomong, kalo ada apa-apa. Jangan kayak gini!"

Pada akhirnya, benteng pertahanan sewoon hancur lebur. Airmata sewoon jatuh terhempas begitu saja. Tumpah ruah dengan isakan yang meyayat hati. Sewoon benar-benar tidak bisa menahan keluh kesah ini lebih lama lagi.

Youngmin menunduk dengan bibir yang ia kulum dengan erat.

Siapa bilang hatinya tidak sakit?

Hatinya sakit.

Seperti disayat oleh sembilu tak kasat mata yang tumpul dan secara perlahan.

Sewoon, gadis yang sudah menjungkir-balikkan dunianya, menangis sejadi-jadinya dihadapan youngmin.

Dan yang paling membuat youngmin pantas disebut sebagai bedebah dari neraka adalah,

Sewoon menangis karena dirinya.

Jung Sewoon menangis karena Im Youngmin.

Youngmin munafik, kalau ia tidak punya niatan untuk menenangkan sewoon, dengan membawa gadis itu masuk dalam rengkuhannya.

Ia ingin.

Sangat kalau boleh dibilang.

Tapi, apa daya?

Youngmin lebih memilih untuk diam dan memenangkan logikanya yang memusatkan seluruh otaknya untuk mempertahankan proses 'membiasakan diri untuk sendiri' ketimbang hati yang menyuruhnya untuk merengkuh sewoon, menenangkannya dan meminta maaf.

Jadi, tangan youngmin terkepal kuat. Menghalau seluruh keinginan untuk menarik sewoon kedalam pelukannya.

"sekarang, bilang sama aku. Kenapa kamu berubah kayak gini? Kenapa kamu ngejauhin aku kayak gini? Kenapa kamu gak mau nemenin aku kemana-mana lagi? Kenapa telepon aku terus-terusan didiemin? Kenapa, min? Kenapa?"

Youngmin mengigit bibir dalamnya sekuat mungkin. Seluruh kata yang ingin ia cuapkan sudah tersimpan seluruhnya pada ujung lidah. Hanya menunggu waktu untuk terurai saat youngmin membuka mulutnya.

Tapi, ia berdeham. Ia tahu, seluruh kata yang akan ia keluarkan ini, sama saja membuat dirinya seperti orang bodoh yang tidak sadar.

Jika orang yang ia cintai, tenyata tengah jatuh cinta pada orang lain.

"udah?"

Sewoon menatap youngmin dengan airmatanya yang menganak-sungai. Menatap dengan mata teduh yang menyorot youngmin bingung dan sedih.

Youngmin tersenyum kecil lalu mengusap lembut nan perlahan pipi tembam sewoon, menghapus jejak airmata yang tadi tumpah ruah dengan ibu jarinya.

"udah nangisnya, woon?"

"aku gak suka"

"gak suka apa?"

Sewoon menunduk dan maju selangkah lagi lantas menumpu keningnya pada dada youngmin. Youngmin hanya bisa melesakkan kuat bibirnya kembali, akibat terjadinya perang batin antara nurani dengan logika dalam dirinya, lagi.

"aku gak suka kamu panggil aku sewoon gitu, min. Kamu kan biasanya manggil aku ponyo"

Youngmin mengkesah pendek, lantas terkekeh pelan.

"nama lu kan sewoon. Ponyo mah buat lucu-lucuan. Gak enak gua manggil lu ponyo begitu. Kan kalo gua manggil lu ponyo di depan keluarga lu atau gak di depan jaehwan nanti. Bisa berabe urusannya"

Lalu terkekeh lagi. Seakan ia tengah melemparkan sebuah lelucon.

Sewoon menengadah kembali.

"kamu kok jadi ngomong lu-gua sama aku sih, min?"

Alis youngmin menukik ke atas. Sudut bibir kirinya pun serupa.

"kenapa? Kan gak ada larangannya juga, kalo sahabatan manggilnya gua-lu"

"tapi aku gak suka"

Youngmin tertawa hambar.

"ya terus? Kita kudu aku-kamu terus-terusan gitu, woon?"

Sewoon mengernyit saat mendapati nada youngmin yang terdengar sedikit jengkel.

"min. Kamu kenapa sih?"

Youngmin menggeleng.

"gak kenapa-napa"

"kalo enggak, kenapa kamu kayak gini sama aku? Ngejauh gitu? Kamu gak ngerasa emangnya, kalo kamu itu lagi jauhin aku? Gak sadar?"

Youngmin melempar senyuman ringan pada sewoon.

"gini aja, woon"

Youngmin menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala sewoon dengan lembut masih dengan senyumnya.

"lu kan lagi deket sama jaehwan. Jujur, gua seneng lu juga deket sama wakil gua itu. Jaehwan orangnya baik, asli. Sama kayak lu"

Youngmin menjeda ucapannya dengan tarikan nafas yang samar.

"berhubung gua sahabat lu yang udah barengan terus 5 tahun ini nih, gua ikhlas lahir batin, jiwa raga, otak hati, logika nurani, lu deket sama jaehwan. Apalagi kalo sampe pacaran. Seenggaknya, ada satu lagi yang jagain lu selain gua. "

"min—"

Youngmin menyisir surai pekat sewoon dengan senyum lemah.

"karena, gua ngerasa akhir-akhir ini, sedikit susah kalo ngejagain lu sendirian. Jadi, mumpung ada si jaehwan nih. Ada yang bisa jagain lu, selain gua"

Youngmin terkekeh, berbanding terbalik dengan sewoon yang terdiam, menatap youngmin dengan sorot berjuta makna.

"sekarang, gua bakalan ngasihin tanggung jawab gua sepenuhnya sama jaehwan buat jagain lu. Dia yang bakalan gantiin gua, buat jagain lu mulai sekarang, woon"

"youngmin, aku—"

"udah, ya. Gua mau ke kamar mandi dulu. Kebelet nih. Abis ini pelajaran pak siwon soalnya. Kalo gua telat nanti disuruh lari muterin lapangan basket. Tau sendiri kan lapangan basket kita segede gaban"

Begitu saja, youngmin langsung berlari kecil meninggalkan sewoon yang masih bingung dengan seluruh ucapan yang youngmin bicarakan tadi padanya.

Tak pernah tahu, jika pemuda putra tunggal keluarga im itu tengah berusaha sekuat mungkin agar tidak berbalik. Menuju sewoon dan merengkuhnya kuat lalu meminta maaf atas seluruh sikap yang ia tunjukan belakangan ini. Sikap yang membuat sewoon merasa bahwa youngmin sudah menjauhinya. Yang malah nanti meluluh-lantakan tembok pertahanan yang sudah youngmin bangun setinggi dan sekokoh mungkin.

Karena youngmin sadar. Bahwa, ia tidak akan pernah bisa melewati dinding imajiner yang menghadangnya untuk melewati garis pertemanan, yang sudah terbina sejak dari lama, antara dirinya dengan sewoon. Youngmin tidak akan pernah bisa. Bahkan, setelah mencari jalan pintas sekecil apapun. Dinding yang terbangun, sangat tebal, sangat kokoh dan sangat kuat. Seakan mustahil untuk youngmin hancurkan. Bahkan, dengan alat berat sekalipun.

Dirinya dan sewoon hanyalah sebatas sahabat. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

Selesai, hehehe.

Maafkan jika akhir ceritanya malah jadi amburadul dan gak sesuai sama ekspektasi. Maafkan jika sikap berikut sifat mereka, saya buat jadi keluar dari karakter mereka yang sebenarnya hehehe. Apalagi dengan kata-kata kasar yang tertuang dalam percakapan. Tidak ada maksud begitu, karena ini hanyalah dunia imajinasi saya. Terimakasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah bersedia mengikuti cerita ini, sekaligus memberikan reviewnya. Terimakasih saya haturkan selalu untuk para pembaca yang memberikan feedback ataupun para silent reader.

.

Akhir kata,

Ini persembahan saya yang selanjutnya. Mohon dimaklumi jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun pemilihan katanya. Kritik dan saran diperlukan agar menjadi cerminan diri saya untuk kedepannya agar lebih baik.

.

Sampai bertemu di cerita imajinasi lainnya lagi~

.

.

.

Bye!


End file.
